indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Vending Machines
'' Vending Machines '' – Vending machines sell food and drink by automation. They are found in many buildings including businesses, schools, and NYPSD facilities. Payment is made by inserting cash or by keying in an authorization code. Stock Foods offered by vending *Energy BarHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 82; Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 150; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 178 *Go BarMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 169 *Gooey-Crunch BarReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 149 *Gooey GooOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-399-15289-X), p. 26 *Goo-Goo barInnocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 150, 151 *Power BarPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 44 *Royal Chocolate Dream BarBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 225 *Soy chipsKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 178 (see also Food) Beverages offered by vending *AquafreeRemember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 315 *Extra-Zing CokeHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 82 *Cream sodaKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 67 *FizziesKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 178 **Cherry fizzyMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 349, 350 **Lemon fizzyMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 349 **Orange fizzyOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 245; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 121; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 116 *Hot chocolate''Obsession in Death'' (ISBN 978-0-425-27889-5), p. 133. *Ginger aleSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 56 *OrangeAdePortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 44, 45 *Pepsi – One eight-ounce tube of Pepsi. It's iced! Have a safe and productive day, and don't forget to recycle.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 157; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 56; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 188; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 92; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 178 Security Vending machines are equipped with ScanEye and will use this tool to record anyone who attempts to vandalize, deface, or damage the units. (Eve Dallas is in the middle of a 'cold war'Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 132 with vending).Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 224 *After Eve thumped one of the vending machines, she received this warning: "You are in violation of City Code 20613-A. Any tampering with, any vandalism of this vending unit can result in fine and/or imprisonment."Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 315 (See also Vending Machine Crisis) *Another warning: "Warning! Warning! Vandalizing or damaging this unit is a crime, and punishable by a maximum of thirty days incarceration and a fine not to exceed one thousand dollars per offense. Warning! Warning!"Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 151 Eve's Suspicions *When Roarke was going to put more money into a machine that 'stole' Eve's, she said, "You know it's just going to keep stealing if people like you pander to it." When Roarke told her it was a machine and did not think, Eve said, "Ever hear of artificial intelligence, ace?"Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 225 *When Peabody told Eve the machines don't live or think, Eve said, "They want you to believe that. They talk to each other through their little chips and boards, and are probably plotting to destroy all humankind. One day, it'll be them or us."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-399-15289-X), p. 27 References Category:Glossary Category:Gadgets